Crushed
by Care123
Summary: Hermione has almost always had a friend in Ron and even though they fight she finds herself falling head over heels for him. In her final year at Hogwarts will she confess it all or crumble under the pressure? RHr Oneshot


A/N- Ok story based on the song Crushed by Rosette. I own nothing but the idea.

Crushed

Hermione and Ron had always been close friends. They had been best friends since Ron saved Hermione from the mountain troll in 1st year. Now as 7th year approaches Hermione's feelings begin to change.

September 1st: Hermione told herself that that would be the day she would confess it all to Ron.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But I cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way _

They boarded the train in the usual fashion but when a sad Hermione announced she had to go to the Head's compartment Ron's face fell. Harry just smiled and turned to find a compartment but Ron grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Ron...what?" Hermione was taken back by his bluntness.

"Nothing...nevermind...I'll see you later." He turned and followed Harry down the narrow hallway.

He was acting so strange. Hermione noticed and began racking her brain for a reason. She hadn't said anything to him of any importance all day. After the Head's meeting she was planning on telling him all of it. Every little detail. Hermione was beginning to get very nervous.

_CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed _

The meeting seemed so long to Hermione her mind kept going back to Ron and what he and Harry were doing. The Head Boy was Zachariah Smith, who, much to his dismay, had to conduct most of the meeting. He finally dismissed the Prefects. When Hermione discovered that the meeting was over she gathered up her things and bolted for the door. She shoved past the Prefects and raced down the hall.

_Oh for Merlin's sake which compartment..._ She finally found it and flung the door open. Ron, Harry and Ginny were laughing at a joke that apparently Harry had just told. They noticed she was standing in the doorway and greeted her.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron smiled that crooked smile that made Hermione melt and she smiled back at him and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment when Hermione spoke up,"Ron, can I talk to you outside?" she was looking at her feet.

"Yeah...ok" Ron got up and went towards the door with Hermione following.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of hope for their friends and tried to listen through the door.

_So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way  
And I wont be afraid just like yesterday  
Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I won't keep going this way _

Hermione and Ron got outside the compartment and Hermione breathing became faster and faster.

"Uhhh...Ron..."she stuttered but Ron cut her off.

"Hermione you think WAY too much." He leaned down and kissed her lightly but Hermione took the liberty of deepening the kiss.

They soon ran out of air and relucently pulled away. Hermione smiled up at those perfect blue eyes. Perfect ending to a crushed crush.

_Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to you  
I dont know just what to do  
Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to youuu  
Ohhhh Imm  
Crushing,  
Im so into you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby im so  
Cruuuushed_

A/N-Ok please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
